Minimally invasive medical procedures commonly involve real-time (RT) imaging such as fluoroscopic imaging, sometimes in conjunction with other Three Dimensional (3D) imaging modalities. Several publications deal with registration of RT images with 3D models and 3D maps of patient organs obtained by other modalities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,515,527, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and an apparatus for registering 3D models of anatomical regions of a heart and a tracking system with projection images of an interventional fluoroscopic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,872, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and a system for registering 3D models with projection images of anatomical regions. A first image acquisition system of a first modality employing a catheter at an anatomical region of a patient is configured to produce a first image of the anatomical region using fluoroscopy, the first image comprising a set of fluoroscopy projection images. A second image acquisition system of a second different modality is configured to generate a 3D model of the anatomical region. An anatomical reference system is common to both the first and second image acquisition systems. A processing circuit is configured to process executable instructions for registering the 3D model with the fluoroscopy image in response to the common reference system and discernible parameters associated with the catheter in both the first and second image acquisition systems.